


Black Clouds

by Mm_jay



Series: Mystrade one shots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Captain!Mycroft, M/M, mystrade, sailor!lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mm_jay/pseuds/Mm_jay
Summary: Greg Lestrade ... his name was Gregory Lestrade ... and he was the only survivor of a the shipwreck ...





	Black Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ... I'm so nervous because that's my first contribution to the Mystrade fanfiction community! Please take care of my writing style ... because it is horrible! I still praise Cindy (aka lilynevin on tumblr) for reading my work beta and fixing the bugs...<3 Thank you so much, dear! 
> 
> I hope you like the small excursion to "the realm of the high seas" ... and I would be very happy about your feedback ;-)   
> MJ<3!

>>Black Clouds<<

Greg Lestrade ... his name was Gregory Lestrade ... and he was the only survivor of the shipwreck of the "Proud Lady"that had sailed on the high seas for her maiden voyage barely a week and a half ago.   
Well, he had never had much luck with the ladies, which is why he kept away from most of them.   
At least he was not the one who chattered with the young women ashore,  
but they liked to flirt with him. 

Five days ago, Greg washed up on the beach of a desolate, uninhabited island. Every day since then he had been looking for a ship on the horizon that might rescue him.  
After the second night in the open air and the fruitless searching for a ship, he built himself a small wooden hut.   
Greg was a well-trained young sailor and he knew how to take care of himself in emergency situations such as this one.   
He caught fish with his bare hands, collected fruits and nuts from the tallest treetops, and tended to the wounds he suffered during his hunting and exploration.

On the sixth day, he came back from a trip around the island and found that his hut was on fire.  
He had forgotten to extinguish the campfire and now everything was burning brightly. He had lost everything - his dwelling, his supplies,   
even the small branch that reminded him of a dolphin and that he had found on the beach on the second day.  
Everything was lost in the flames and his mood was a mixture of anger and despair.   
He knew that he had lost everything he could call his own in this short time here on the island, but Greg had never been the type to give up.   
That was not in his blood.   
Giving up would never be an option for him.   
Tomorrow would be a new day, and he could once again prove what a fighter he was!  
This island would not ruin him so fast !!!   
Brushing away the tears from his eyes, he finally fell asleep under the canopy of trees.

During the night, he was tortured by terrible nightmares. The sinking of his ship appeared in his mind's eye, the huge waves kept submerging him.   
In another dream, he could barely breathe through the thick smoke of the fire that had burnt down his hut.   
He startled awake to see the remains of his former dwelling still smoldering.   
When would this nightmare end?   
Exhausted, he fell back into the land of dreams.

The next morning, with the sun just rising in the sky, Greg woke up to the sounds of a boat approaching the island.   
Could it be true?  
Did someone really come to rescue him?!   
Greg ran down to the water's edge and a gentleman in the finest clothes and with bright red hair stood in front of him.  
Greg saidthe first thing that came to his mind.  
"How did you find me here?" he asked his savior.  
"We saw your smoke signal, the big black clouds," the redhead answered.  
His eyes were as blue as the sea behind him.   
"I am Captain Mycroft Holmes and from now on you are in safe hands. "  
He smiled warmly at Greg and it was the most beautiful smile that Greg had ever seen.

And in that moment Greg knew that sometimes there's a bit of luck in bad luck!!! 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ... did you like it at least ...?   
> If so, then I'm happy about every comment ... !!!   
> If not, but you still have something to say, I can use any new suggestion :-)!  
> I wish you all a nice day!


End file.
